Deeply
by Ariadna
Summary: Yamara. LIME. tiempo después, un nuevo paso en la relación de Yamato y Sora es dado... parte 2/3
1. Cambios

****

Deeply

(Profundamente)

Por: Ariadna.

La ciudad aún no terminaba de entender lo que había ocurrido. Pero a ellos no les importaba. Acababan de descubrir que los enemigos aún no eran derrotados, y que, además, tenían intenciones de no sólo causar problemas en el Mundo Digital, sino que en la Tierra también. Y no sólo en la Tierra, en Japón, en Odaiba, en su hogar.

No permitirían que se salieran con la suya.

Sora caminaba entremedio de los dos chicos, con la mirada baja. Piyomon volaba sobre su cabeza, preocupada. Yamato parecía murmurar algo entredientes, algo que sólo Gabumon, acompañándolo, entendió. Taichi conversaba con su hermana, mientras caminaban a paso lento. Agumon y Tailmon iban un poco más adelante del grupo.

Las calles cercanas al incidente estaban desiertas. La población se temía otro ataque como el de Vamdemon tres años atrás.

Pero no ocurriría de nuevo, no lo permitirían.

Taichi finalizó con esas palabras su plática con Hikari, y juntos, más sus dos compañeros digimon, se despidieron y se encaminaron por el pasaje que daba a su edificio departamental.

La oportunidad se dio. El silencio se mantuvo por unos segundos, hasta que Yamato abrió la boca.

Pero no dijo nada.

Sora se le adelantó.

"Tenemos que hablar."

__

Darling, I've gotta talk to you

About the things you've been putting me through now

I've gotta talk to you

I've gotta be explained to

Yeah, yeah

Yamato suspiró. Asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

"Te iré a dejar hasta tu casa."

"Gracias."

Piyomon y Gabumon decidieron quedarse un poco atrás, para poder observar mejor la situación.

La pelirroja no pudo tocar el tema de inmediato… no sabía cómo.

"Las galletas… estaban ricas, gracias."

"Si… lástima que la mitad se cayeran al suelo cuando choqué con la hermana de Daisuke…"

La vista del rubio se fijó en ella para tratar de notar alguna expresión de celos o disgusto, pero no vio nada de eso.

"La vida de un artista debe ser emocionante…"

"Ni tanto. me gusta subir al escenario y cantar, y que los demás canten conmigo, pero yo no lo llamaría 'vida de artista'…"

"Pero algún día…"

"Para eso falta."

"Ajá…"

Silencio de nuevo.

Detuvieron su paso, al mismo tiempo.

"Sora…"

"Yamato… yo… necesito que me digas lo que sientes."

Él tragó saliva.

"Mis sentimientos…"

"Por mí. Tus sentimientos por mí."

__

Feelings, they really burnin now

They're burning higher than they've ever done before

I need to talk to you, I need to feel it deeply

"Somos amigos desde hace tres años, ¿no?"

"Sí, como con todos los demás…"

"Tú conocías a Taichi, Koushirou y Mimi antes…"

"Cierto, pero con Koushoru apenas hablaba, y Mimi y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien…"

"Taichi y yo tampoco…"

"Y sigue siendo así…"

Sora sonaba pensativa, no lo tomaba por humor. No quería seguir ese rumbo de la conversación, quería aclarar todo…

Yamato lo sabía. Y la interacción entre ellos se había vuelto sofocante en los últimos días, o semanas… se volverían locos si no hablaban luego.

"Tú cuidaste de Takeru cuando yo no estaba, y Jou y tú siempre se encargan de separarnos a Taichi y a mí si se nos pasa la mano en nuestras discusiones… pero…"

Sora levantó la cabeza ¿pero? ¿Por qué un pero?

"Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que mis sentimientos por ti cambiaran."

"… ¿Y qué fue, entonces?"

Yamato miró el cielo, parecía querer concentrare en esa noche helada y decir las palabras correctas.

"Eso aún no lo descubro…"

Ella sonrió.

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Tú… creciste… distinto. No sé cómo lograste mantener tu energía, y tu forma de ser con tantos cambios. Pero en si… si cambiaste…"

"Tú también cambiaste…"

"Si… pero creo que cambié completamente… miró hacia atrás y veo la cantidad de tonterías que hice y sé que siendo el yo de ahora no las haría, para nada."

"¿Estás diciendo que yo si soy capaz de cometer las mismas tonterías que cometí tres años atrás porque he cambiado a medias?"

"¡No!, no es eso…"

Él se sonrojó. Lo había dicho todo mal…

__

You're actions now, they're really driving me

Driving me into a deep bed of insanity

You need to talk to me, you need to feel it deeply

Yeah, yeah

El viento que pasaba traía hielo consigo. Sora se abrazó a si misma por el frío.

"Yo… no soy tan segura de mi misma como aparento, tú lo sabes… pero, ya no soporto la falta de aire cuando estamos conversando…"

El rubio asintió. Sentía lo mismo…

"Tienes razón. Hemos cambiado de diferentes maneras… tú te has abierto al mundo, y tienes más paciencia, y conciencia de lo que haces… en eso nos parecemos, yo también tengo conciencia, y por eso aprendí a tomarme las cosas con más calma, sin gastar tantas emociones negativas cuando algo me sale mal o estoy frustrada."

Yamato volvió a asentir.

"Lo mío era un cambio necesario, lo tuyo… una simple mejora…"

Ahora fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse.

"… Los cambios siempre son necesarios."

"¿Tú crees?"

"¿Tú NO lo crees?"

"Depende del cambio…"

"Que sea necesario no implica que te tenga que gustar…"

Callaron. Hablaban de cambios desagradables… ¡no era eso lo que querían! Era…

"Perdón."

Yamato desvió su mirada al oír la disculpa de ella.

"No tengo que perdonarte nada. Hay… hay cambios que si me gustan…"

"¿Sí?"

"Pero… es difícil…"

"… Lo sé."

__

Don't be afraid to say it

Don't be afraid to say it

The words that you might tell me

Could never hurt me oh no

Tres, cuatro, cinco pasos antes de volver a hablar.

"Entonces…"

A Sora la estaba invadiendo el nerviosismo. No estaban avanzando, ¿es que Yamato no sentía por ella algo suficientemente fuerte como para decidirse a hablarle?… Algo… ¿lo suficientemente profundo?

"… Yo…"

¡Yamato se decidió a hablar! Ahora tenía que decirlo, tenía que…

"… No sé como decir esto."

La pelirroja casi se va de espaldas.

"Argh, ¡Yamato!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué eres tan complicado?"

Él la miró, sin entender.

"No lo sé… pensé que te gustaba eso de mi…"

Ella desvió la mirada.

"Bueno… sí."

"Tú también eres complicada."

"No tanto como tú."

"Eso dicen, pero no es cierto."

"¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro?"

El rubor volvió a sus mejillas.

"Eres mujer, las mujeres siempre son más complicadas."

Sora giró sus ojos.

"Esa es la excusa de todos los hombres…"

"Pero es cierto…"

Ella se detuvo, y se puso frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

"Sólo exigimos un poco más de las personas que nos rodean."

Unieron miradas.

"¿De todos los que te rodean?"

"… De quienes me importan."

__

I've gotta feel it, I've gotta feel it

I've gotta feel it deeply, deeply now

I've gotta feel it, I've gotta feel it

And the words come tumbling from me

El rubio sonrió.

"Te quiero."

Ella retrocedió un paso, sorprendida… pero no dijo nada.

"Eres… mi mejor amiga, y… más…"

Sora sonrió también. Era, al parecer, toda la declaración que necesitaba.

"Tú también… eres algo más."

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, a paso lento, y Yamato la tomó de la mano.

El silencio, por primera vez entre ellos, era cómodo…

"Se siente… extraño."

Aclaró Yamato, presionando un poco más sus dedos contra los de ella.

"… Se siente de muchas maneras… pero… está bien así, ¿no?"

Gracias a sus manos unidas, todo el frío que inundaba la cuidad parecía hacer desaparecido…

"Si… está bien así."

**__**

Tsutzuku…

__

Notas:

Ok… este songfic consta de tres partes… la siguiente es lime, por cierto…

¿Por qué Yamara? Hace mucho que yo dije que no volvería a escribir de esta pareja, pero lo estoy haciendo ahora… la razón es simple, dejé de escribir porque todo el mundo estaba escribiendo sobre ellos en ese tiempo, pero luego, al parecer, la gente comenzó a detestar a esa pareja, y casi sin motivo… sólo porque no salgan acaramelados al final de 02 no quiere decir que se odien o algo así… 

La canción me salió muy larga así que trataré los puntos simples de una relación con ella, el inicio, el pic, y el momento de la verdad. "Deeply" es un tema de BOA, el mismo grupo que toca "Duvet", el opening de Serial Experimental Lain. El grupo, que es británico, tiene su fama en Japón, y bueno, les recomiendo bajar la canción si la encuentran, de seguro en Audio Galaxy o derivados (junto con Duvet y el resto de los temas, el grupo es muy bueno).

Espero sus comentarios!!


	2. Por primera vez

****

Deeply

(Profundamente)

Por: Ariadna.

El frío de la ciudad ya no existía. Era mediados de febrero y parecía que la primavera se había adelantado…

Sora se encerró en el baño.

Se maldijo a si misma por evitar el tema cada vez que Mimi lo tocaba, se maldijo por prohibirle a Taichi que arrendara esas películas cuando había alguna fiesta, e incluso se maldijo por no leer el Kamasutra cuando Daisuke, como una broma, lo dejó guardado en el bolso de Takeru y a la vista de todos… 

Quería que todo saliera bien… ¡pero no sabía cómo!…

"¿Sora…? ¿Estás bien?"

"No es nada, me estoy preparando, ya salgo…"

Silencio afuera de nuevo. Si, se estaba preparando, no mentía…tenía que estar lista, tenía que salir y no dudar

tenía que dar lo mejor de sí…

"Si… si no quieres hacerlo…"

Ay, Yamato también estaba nervioso… ¡qué lío! 

Pero… ella tenía tantas ganas… y él también…

Dio un largo suspiro, mientras se miraba al espejo.

Estoy lista, sé que estoy lista… 

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose de inmediato con el rubio avergonzado.

"Si quiero."

__

Feelings, they're really burnin now

They're burning higher than they've ever done before

I need to talk to you, I need to feel it deeply

Desnudos, sobre su cama…

Yamato había imaginado esa escena ya muchas veces… pero… esta vez la imagen era real… 

Todo era real… 

Por primera vez era real…

¡Que nervios!

Pero se controló, se controló… por ella.

Su cuerpo era perfecto, lo había tocado antes, pero así, desnuda, a su disposición, dispuesta a todo… 

Era la primera vez.

Acarició sus mejillas, recorrió su abdomen con los dedos…

Si… no podía ser tan complicado. Se habían preparado, lo habían acordado, querían…

Ella lo miraba invitándolo a seguir. Era un paso más, podían hacerlo…

Sora pasó sus manos por el cabello del rubio, hizo que se acercara y por primera vez, se besaron…

Esa era la afirmación.

"Te quiero…" 

Ella se lo dijo al oído, de manera para él erótica, aunque ella no se diera cuenta de lo que hacía…

Él la volvió a besar, tanteando con su lengua su interior, sintiendo así sus dientes, su paladar, su saliva…

Eran uno antes de siquiera empezar. 

Pero el beso era mil veces mejor…

La besó, como si su vida dependiera de ello… dejó la boca tranquila y fue por la oreja, luego bajó por el cuello…

Ella se dejaba, le encantaba…

Él se sintió duro… la maravilla de por primera vez poder disfrutar de la reacción espontanea que veces anteriores le trajo tantas situaciones incómodas…

Entonces, era el momento…

__

Sometime now you gotta come round

To the way that I been feelin' about you now

I gotta talk to you, I gotta be explained to

Yeah, yeah

Sora estaba asombrada por todo lo que estaba pasando…

Un mes y tres semanas… podría ser eso poco en una relación, pero para Sora fue una eternidad de felicidad… era como si todo hubiese comenzado el día en que se conocieron, y desde ahí comenzara a contar…

Y ahora…

Lo sintió duro, y vio el momento venir.

Él dejó de besarla, y fue hacia abajo… sus manos acariciaron sus piernas. Se recostó sobre ella, le susurró palabras de calma, y ella sonrió…

"¿Estás segura?"

"Más que nunca…"

lo abrazó, uniéndolos más aún, mientras él la penetraba, lentamente, sin dudas pero con algo de miedo…

Ella sabía que era el miedo a herirla, pero no dejó que ese miedo fuera lejos, no dejó de sonreír…

"Te quiero en mi."

Al parecer, Yamato se tensó aún más con esas palabras, pero al ver la sonrisa en los labios de su novia, logró controlarse y los ánimos aumentaron.

"Quiero estar en ti."

Él lo afirmó, con fuerza, y el calor de ambos cuerpos impidió diferenciar entre él o ella, su sudor era el mismo… sus gemidos serían compartidos…

A Sora si le dolió, pero estaba tan feliz que no le importó…

Una de sus manos soltó el abrazo, y se sintió obligada a agarrarse de las sábanas…

Era, tal vez, demasiado… la excitación, la felicidad…

"Ah… Yamato…"

El movimiento era constante, él llevaba el ritmo en la sangre, podría decir ella… 

El rubio levantó la cara, para mirarla mejor… ella presionó más su mano en la sábana…

"Sora…"

"Yama… ah… ah…"

Tras unos minutos más, venía el momento del descanso, aunque ellos no lo querían dejar ir… sólo porque sabían que se iba a repetir, volvieron a dividirse en dos…

__

Don't be afraid to say it

Don't be afraid to say it

The words that you might tell me

Could never hurt me oh no

Yamato cayó a su lado. Su respiración agitada…

¿Estuvo bien? se sintió bien, él lo disfrutó, pero tal vez, ella…

Sora lo miró con ternura… parecía no estar completamente tranquila, pero eso era parte del cansancio…

Mantuvieron su mirada por largo rato, tratando de descubrir si ella había sentido lo mismo que él, y viceversa…

Jamás se había sentido tan inseguro, ni siquiera cuando le había propuesto esto…

Una cosa era hacerlo, y otra completamente distinta era que resultara bien… 

Era la primera vez de ambos, no sabía si…

La pelirroja soltó la sábana que había sostenido con tanta fuerza y puso su brazo sobre el pecho de él…

Sintió su calor, su afecto…

Ella cerró los ojos, y se acomodó a su lado, como si ese fuera el único lugar al que pertenecía, a su lado…

"Te… ¿te dolió?"

No abrió los ojos, pero negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo un poco…"

"¿Segura? Vi la sangre, no se supone que…"

Ella sonrió, aún sin abrir los ojos ni moverse, y su voz siempre dulce…

"Si se supone, creo. Nadie dice que la primera vez es perfecta…"

Yamato se preguntó si esas palabras significaban alguna clase de desapruebo… se quedó pensativo, estaba demasiado cansado para seguir preguntando…

De pronto sintió que ella se enfrió. Su voz ya no tan dulce, sino más bien, dudosa.

"… ¿Se sintió bien… para ti?"

Él se sintió obligado a relajarse cuando ella se intranquilizó. Tenía que mostrarle la verdad…

"Si, se sintió, de alguna manera… correcto…"

Volvió a calmarse, y él también cerró los ojos.

"Para mi…"

Sora volvió a hablar, pero se detuvo, buscando las palabras adecuadas…

"¿Si?"

"Fue mágico."

__

I've gotta feel it, I've gotta feel it

I've gotta feel it deeply, deeply boy

I've gotta feel it, I've gotta feel it

And the words come tumbling from me

La pelirroja se sintió mal por haberle dejado a él todo el trabajo, sabiendo que Yamato tampoco sabía mucho del tema, pero tal vez si hubiese tratado de ayudar, habría terminando enredando las cosas… 

Y él lo hizo bastante bien, para ser la primera vez, no tenía quejas…

Aunque claro, no tenía nada con qué compararlo…

No quería compararlo, de todas formas…

Fue… extraño, por decir lo menos. Y como dijo hace unos momentos… mágico.

Su primera vez fue mágica, y estaba agradecida.

Al estar recostada tan cerca de su novio sentía los latidos de su corazón, y como entraba y salía aire de sus pulmones…

Se había dormido, averiguó.

Nada de extrañar, debía estar agotado…

Ella levantó la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo angelical que se veía, como un niño, durmiendo de esa manera…

Su sonrisa se amplió.

Era obvio que todos los sentimientos fueron compartidos esa noche…

Y ella, a él…

Y él, a ella…

"Te amo…"

**__**

Tsutzuku…

__

Notas:

Segunda parte…

Er… ok, tenía muchas ganas de hablar de la "primera vez" de manera más… explícita, por así decirlo… cuando traté el tema en "Mi reflejo" creo que no expliqué demasiado, porque a pesar de ser un tema relevante en el fic, no era precisamente la idea y hacerlo lime, como acá… a veces pasa (y me pasa) que la gente se olvida que no es llegar y hacerlo, que al menos la primera vez ES diferente, que si duele, que no es perfecto, que seguramente Sora no alcanzó a llegar a su punto máximo de excitación antes que Yamato terminara, porque a las mujeres les toma más tiempo llegar a ese punto, y los hombres van muy rápido, en especial cuando son jóvenes porque no pueden controlarse con facilidad… pero de todas formas, SI puede ser mágico, porque lo hicieron estando dispuestos, porque se quieren, porque sintieron la conexión…

Para hacer esta escena me basé en el tomo 17 (el final) de Kaikan Phrase… y para aquellos que lo han leído, NO, no quise hacer la escena de la ducha. Se veía interesante, pero no, porque no quería algo simplemente espontaneo, por muy entretenido que se viera (¡y se ve!). Me basé en la escena de la cama, con Sakuya sobre Aine, con él haciendo, um, todo el trabajo, y ella abrazándolo, repitiendo una y otra vez _"ah… Sakuya… ah… ah… Sakuya…"_ no muy original la niña, pero bueno, no es necesario decir mucho más en esas situaciones ^^

También, que Sora le haya dicho "te amo"… sería la primera vez que le diría eso, seguramente, y también la primera vez que se besaron, porque como varios me comentaron, y estoy de acuerdo, uno no llega y se besa, y como sé, mucho menos en Japón. Si, puede que piensen en tener relaciones y no incluir besos. Si, aunque no lo crean, si, si pasa. Y también pasa que jóvenes de 14 o 15 años tengan relaciones y no sientas que son "muy chicos". Eso ya dejó de ser cierto en cualquier parte del mundo. Para mí, al menos, y también para los japoneses, el sexo no tiene que ver con la madurez ni la edad, sino con las ganas, la disposición, y con suerte, con el amor. (no digo que esté bien hacerlo sin amor, pero eso es raramente una posibilidad en estos días)

Y que más? Ah, sí. este cap está dedicado a Joana, porque creo que fue nuestra conversación de hace poco la que me inspiró a escribir esto jojo ^^

Espero sus comentarios!!!


End file.
